Ryou My Darling
by StrawberryStyle
Summary: What happens when Ryou is in love with Ichigo? How about cauos, love, action, and much more. Will he tell Ichigo his true fellings? If so, will Ichgo love him back? What happens to Masaya? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ryou My Darling

Chapter 1: The dream?

**Ryou's POV:**

"Nooooo!" I screamed. I watched as my love died. And she was dying because of me. I stood there cradling her body as I wept. She was dead because of me was all that I could think about in my mind. Suddenly I woke up screaming her name "Ichigooo!". When I finally realized that I was awake I was crying. Soon I heard my door get flung open. It was Keichiro. He came flying in. He was worried to death. He has taken care of me since my parents died. He is like a parent to me. He came over to me and gave me a hug. Then he saw that I pale and burning up. He went and got the thermometer. It read 106 degrees. He told me that I was very sick. I tried to explain to him that I was fine but he forced me to lay down.

As I layed down I thought about the dream I had just had. I have been having these dreams for the past week. I wish I knew why I was having these dreams and what did they mean. While I was in the middle of my thoughts I was interrupted when Keichiro came in. He was carrying a tray with chicken soup and some orange juice. He sat it on my side table. Then he sat down on my bed. "Are you ok, Ryou?" he asked. "Yeah" I shrugged. He gve me his what-is-wrong-Ryou smile. I just turned around and looked at the blank wall. I didn't want to tell him but I knew he wouldn't give it up.

" I love her" "I know, Ryou" " Why don't you just tell her?" asked Keichiro. "Because, she has a retarded DAMN boyfriend!!!" Then I burst out of my room down the stairs. I could hear Keichiro screaming "RYOUUUUU!!!!" I then ran out of the cafe and I kept running and running and running. Finally when I couldn't run any more I sat in front of a tree. Then while trying to see where I was I saw a sign it said " Welcome to Hillside Park" Then it started to rain. All of a sudden I got a sharp and piercing pain. Then I collasped to the groud. The pain then doubled. As I started to black out I could hear a familar voice scream "RYOU!!!"

Ooo, cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed my first fan fic. Please R&R. I will update soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, I wish!

Hope you enjoyed! ;)


	2. LONG AWAITED UPDATE!

Oh my God! I'm so sorry all my readers! I have so totally neglected this story! DX

Just to let you know, I will be starting this story up very soon. So please continue to read it and enjoy the upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 1 Rewritten Sneak Peak!

*Shot dead over a thousand times* *Bows for forgiveness* I AM SO SORRY! I've abused and neglected this story-my only story on fanfic- for so long! BUT! I am coming back with a vengeance! That's right folks! This story is coming back from the dead, and as living proof I shall give you a little sample of what is to come. I will be completely rewriting all content of the story, and hopefully be updating regularly. So here is your sample! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled as I watched my love die right before my eyes. Running towards her beaten and broken body, I cradled her in my arms. Tears were threatening to pour out of my eyes at any second now.

"Please stay with me. I can't live on without you." I said as she slowly brought her hand up and caressed my face.

"Don't weep for me." She said as she wiped away the tears that were now cascading down my face, with what little strength she had left.

"Don't! You're just wasting away your energy!" I shouted as I continued to cry at the sight of her.

"Goodbye, my love." She mumbled as her eyes glazed over, and her hand slid down the side of his face. With that she took her last breath and her eyelids fell.

I tried with all my might to scream out my lovers name, but no sound would come out. All I could do was watch and cry worthless tears. Suddenly the world around me became a black abyss and my body started to fall through the bottomless pit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there you go folks! Your sneak peak of "Ryou my Darling," the rewrite! I hope you enjoyed it and continued to stay tuned for the full chapter! If my timing is correct, I should have it up by the end of this weekend.

~StrawberryStyle9


End file.
